


The Cracks In Our Armor

by looking_to_you_Clarke



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Character Death, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looking_to_you_Clarke/pseuds/looking_to_you_Clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her friends are college students who like to hang out at a club called The Ark. They're all there one night when Clarke gets a call that her best friend was in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke, come on! Please come with us.” Octavia stood in front of her room mate with her hands on her hips. “You never go out with us anymore! Everyone misses you.”

Clarke sighed from her comfortable spot on the couch. It had been a long time since she had done anything with her friends. College could really take a lot out of a girl, but not Octavia. She went out every weekend since they got their room assignments, and Clarke knew she was one of the lucky ones. Her friend Raven had gotten stuck with a girl named Harper and for a few weeks it seemed like they would never see eye to eye on anything. Now they were practically best friends- almost as close as O and Clarke were. 

Clarke smiled up at Octavia and nodded, “I know, I’m sorry I’ve been a drag lately. I’ll go get ready. Where are we planning on going?” As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth she knew what Octavia was going to say. The group rarely went anywhere besides a bar called The Ark. 

“We’re all going to The Ark. Now hurry up! Monty, Miller, Lincoln, Raven, and Bell are going to be there.”

Clarke groaned inwardly as she made her way to her room. Bellamy was the worst and he never called Clarke anything but “Princess.” It made her want to puke. She pulled on a gold dress, her brave face, and got in the car.

When the got to The Ark everyone was already there and the place was pretty much empty besides the regular group of kids that hung out there. Miller and Monty were playing pool against Lincoln while Raven and Bellamy talked about what seemed to be school with their wild hand gestures and loud swearing. Octavia smiled at Clarke and gave her a hug as if saying “Try to have some fun tonight, okay?”

Clarke smiled back and turned to an empty bar stool away from Bellamy and Raven. She ordered a beer from the bartender, her phone next to her drink on the bar. After a few minutes Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Bellamy and Raven standing behind her.

“Hey, Princess, how’s it going?” Bellamy said, a little smirk toying with his lips. Raven frowned at him and sat next to her good friend, two shots of vodka in her small hands. Clarke took one gratefully and downed it. 

“Bellamy, I swear to god I will fucking kill you if I hear the word ‘Princess’ out of your mouth one more time,” Clarke replied. 

Bellamy opened his mouth and was about to protest, but Raven interrupted him. “It’s been awhile since we've seen you around. Octavia said you've been working your ass off for some of your classes.”

“Yeah, I have. I have midterms in almost all of my courses and if I don’t get at least a B on all of them I won’t have a scholarship for next year.” Bellamy snorted at that, and shook his head. Clarke was about to tell him to fuck off again, but her phone rang before she could say anything. 

She looked at the word Wells and frowned. She stood up and answered it, walking to the window as an unfamiliar voice filled her ear. 

“Clarke? Is this Clarke Griffin?” Wells’ father? What the hell was he doing calling her?

“Yes, this is her. Do you need something Mr. Jaha?”

“There… There has been an accident. Wells was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. I’m really sorry, everyone knew you two were close.”

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Clarke didn't even realize what was happening until Octavia was yelling over someone screaming. Was that her screaming? Clarke was suddenly on her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Monty had picked up the phone and his face went pale when he told everyone that Clarke’s best friend had died. Everyone was closing in on Clarke, trying to comfort the broken girl screaming on the floor. 

Clarke suddenly couldn't breathe and was clutching her throat when she heard a clear voice tell everyone to back up. The world was going black and the last face she saw was the one she hated the most. 

Bellamy fucking Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke head to Wells's funeral.

Clarke woke up with Octavia and Bellamy sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment. She sat up and looked over from the couch she was laying on, hand on her head. The memory of a phone call and crying and- Wells? Wells. Oh my god. Wells died and now she was alone. Her best friend since childhood, the first boy she thought she had ever loved. 

Clarke broke off the memory and swung her legs over the side of the couch. Bellamy looked over with, was that concern?, in his eyes. Octavia rushed over and put her arm around her friend’s shoulders. She tried to shake it off and stood silently, her head down as she made her way to the bathroom. Peeling off the dress she started the shower and sat in the bed of the bathtub until the water turned cold. After getting out of her now ice bath Clarke combed through her blonde hair and heard voices rising from the kitchen. 

“I’m going with her, Bell!”

“No, you aren’t. You need to stay here and get going on your midterms.”

“Who the fuck do you want to go with her then? I will NOT let Clarke face this alone. She can’t after what happened with her mom and---”

“What happened with her mom?”

There was a pause but then Octavia said in a quiet voice, “You’ll have to ask her.”

Clarke opened the bathroom door and went back to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with day old coffee. She could feel the damn Blake sibling’s eyes on the back of her neck. Octavia smiled at her as she turned around.

“Hey, it’s already 1 am. You might not need that coffee,” Octavia smiled at her and tried to take the cup out of her best friend’s hand but Clarke shook her off again.

“I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight, O. You know that.” She then looked to Bellamy, who was still motionless at the table. “Thank you for getting everyone off of me and staying, but you can go home now.”

He hesitated before standing up and then nodded, “Let me know when the funeral is, because I’m going with you. Octavia has to study for midterms and I have vacation days from the bar, so I’ll go with you- whether you like it or not.”

Clarke looked down at her cold cup of coffee. “Okay, I’ll text you.”

A few days later Clarke and Bellamy were in upper Virginia, about five hours away from their college campus. The ride over was quiet, and they had sat together in surprisingly comfortable silence. Now they were checking into a motel that didn’t look all that bad. After getting the last room with two beds they brought in their luggage and spoke for the first time since the night they found out Wells had died.

“Thank you for this. I wouldn’t have let Octavia come along anyways, but I didn’t want to come alone.” Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was laying on his bed face up. “You might be a total ass half the time but I’m glad you’re here.”

Bellamy glanced over at her, a light smile on his lips. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Princess. Funerals tomorrow? You should get some sleep.”

“I will, but I have to write a eulogy for Wells and prepare for dealing with my bitchy mother.” Clarke groaned and dug the palms of her hands into her eyes. 

Bellamy didn’t say anything for awhile until he turns on his side and looks at her from his side of the room. “What happened between you and your mom? O said it was personal.”

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes like she wanted it to go away, she was quiet for so long that Bellamy was about to tell her to forget about it when she finally said something. 

“My mom and I had a good relationship for awhile but my dad was always my best friend. He had gotten sick while I was in my freshman year of college, before I moved in with O, and everyone knew he was going to die except me. My mom didn’t tell me until my dad was in a coma and had only hours to live. I tried to come home but he died when I was in the car. I haven’t been home since his funeral two years ago.” Clarke sat up and unzipped her suitcase. “We need to get some rest. I’m just going to play it by ear with the eulogy.”

Bellamy put his head in his pillow and groaned. “What time do we have to be up, Princess? I need my beauty rest.” 

Clarke took out the black dress she was going to wear for the funeral and hung it up on the door frame. “Just go to sleep, Bellamy. I’ll wake you up.”

“Okay. And Clarke? Thanks for telling me about your mom.”

“Thanks for coming with me and not being a dick.” She could feel the smile on his face but he didn’t say anything after that. 

The next day a puffy eyed Clarke shook Bellamy’s shoulder until he woke up. She mumbled something about taking a shower and thirty minutes later she emerged out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Bellamy immediately went for his own shower and when he came back out Clarke was dressed in a knee length black dress with her blonde hair half way up. 

She raised her eyebrows at the suit he was wearing but Bellamy just laughed and jutted his hips a little. “See something you like?” 

Clarke laughed for the first time in what seemed like weeks. “Let’s go get this over with. You’re sitting in the front row with me.” 

The two got in Bellamy’s truck and began the short drive to the funeral home. Clarke was tapping her fingers and shifting every few seconds. Bellamy kept looking over at her until he put his hand over hers. “Hey, it’ll be fine. If you can’t go on just come down by me. We can leave whenever you need to.” She nodded and they pulled into the funeral home parking lot that was already overcrowded with cars. 

They got out and started towards the door. When they got inside Clarke froze and Bellamy grabbed her hand. A woman who looked about mid forties came towards them with a sour expression on her face. 

“Clarke, this was supposed to be a family function. Who’s this?”

“His name is Bellamy Blake and you haven’t been my mother in years. So, excuse me, Abby. Bellamy and I are going to sit in the front.”

They made their way to the front row, fingers still intertwined. The funeral started without them speaking until Clarke got called up to deliver her eulogy. Bellamy whispered a quick ‘good luck’ as she climbed the steps to the podium. 

She took a shaky breath and started, “Wells and I were best friends. We were friends since our parents started having dinner parties together. Through the years we grew up and continued to be friends. After we went off to college we lost touch for awhile but he was always in my heart. A few days ago I couldn’t believe he had died and even know it still feels unreal. I miss him so much already. Wells was a good person, all of you knew that.” Clarke had started crying and a few tears escaped her. She was quiet until she said the last words of her eulogy. “One day Wells, one day I’ll see you again. May we meet again.” 

She shakily made her way down to Bellamy and collapsed at his side, chest heaving. He put his arm around her and she curled into his side. 

After the funeral they went back to the motel room and sat on opposite beds in silence until Bellamy stood up and reached for Clarke’s hands.

“What do you want, Bellamy?”

“I think you need to get drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow.   
> Love to all of you xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Clarke, sober Bell, and Finn. 
> 
> WARNING: There is attempted non consensual kissing. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED PLEASE DO NOT READ.

Clarke still couldn’t believe she agreed to this. Getting drunk after her best friend’s funeral? Nope. Bellamy said he would stay sober and make sure they got home okay. So they ended up changing their clothes and heading to a bar only a few blocks from their motel. Now, Clarke was sitting alone at the bar, two empty shots of vodka in front of her. 

She heard movement behind her and a familiar voice, “Clarke? Is that you?”

Clarke swore under her breath and turned around. It was Finn- her ex-boyfriend. And Raven’s. He had been with Clarke for a few months and things were starting to get serious when Raven showed up after studying abroad. Both girls left him but no one knew he had ended up here.   
“Finn… What do you want?” 

“I heard about Wells, I’m really sorry. I know this is bad timing- but I wanted to talk to you about us.” Finn flipped his hair over his shoulder. Did he think everyone liked that?

Clarke stood, searching the room for Bellamy. When her eyes finally spotted him she saw a tall brunette seemingly flirting with him. She could feel the effects of the alcohol settling into her system and something in the back of her head told her not to disturb the boy she came with.

“Finn, back the fuck off. You cheated on Raven with me. How is that in anyway forgivable? Just fuck off. I don’t,” Clarke swayed and grabbed the back of a bar stool. “I don’t want to see you ever again.”

Finn looked hurt but shook it off quickly. Clarke made her way to the back door and leaned against the side of the building, once outside, staring at the sky while trying to catch her breathe. Suddenly Finn was next to her again, hands trying to grab hers. She shook him off but he put his hands on her face and tried to pull her in for a kiss. 

“FINN! GET OFF!!!” She yelled, hoping someone would hear. 

Suddenly his hands were gone and Bellamy was on top of her former boyfriend. His fist came down with a crack on Finn’s face. Over and over he beat the shit out of him, never once stopping. Clarke standing there with her hand over her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity Bellamy stood up and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her to the car. 

The drive back to the motel was quiet and awkward, although Clarke was thinking more about what Bellamy had done to Finn to say anything. In a way it was attractive. They pulled into the parking lot and sat in the car until he asked her if she could walk. Clarke nodded and opened the door. In an instant Bellamy was opening his door and walking around the car to help her. She waved him away but stumbled.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can walk.” 

Bellamy sighed and picked her up bridal style. “Clarke, what happened between the two of you?”

Clarke turned her face into his chest. “Will you set me on the bed?”

“Hey, what happened between you and him?”

She shook her head. “Call Raven or Octavia and ask them.”

Bellamy set Clarke down on her bed and pulled the blankets up to her waist. “Get some sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Wait! Can you stay next to me tonight? Please?” She put on her best pleading look and he smiled at her. 

After stripping down to his boxers he pulled back the covers. “Move over, Princess.” 

“How many times do I need to tell you don’t call me that, you fucker.” She said, her eyes closed.

Clarke could feel him smiling as he replied, “Is that drunk you talking?”

“Maybe,” she murmured. “Maybe drunk me has a little crush on sober you.”

“Go to sleep, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Sorry about Finn non consensual.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated!! Thank you so much for reading everyone!! I promise to update soon! Hopefully tomorrow or possibly late tonight. My tumblr username is looking-to-you-clarke follow for more 100!!!
> 
> Thanks again guys xoxo love to all of you.
> 
> PS SOME CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT


End file.
